Hatter
by Nova laVie
Summary: A little green eyed boy finds his way in life, all the while looking up to his favorite red headed friend.


A Harry potter Death Note crossover…I like it :)

What no one expected, when little Harry Potter was dropped off on the front steps of number four Prevet Drive, was that his aunt and uncle would not want him. In fact that was to be the last time Harry would ever see the inside of his relatives' home, and being only fifteen months old, he napped through most of his one short visit there.

So what was to happen to our little hero? Where did he go? Well the answer is quite simple. That very morning his Uncle packed him in the car and dropped him off on the steps of St Mary's orphanage in London. The entire car ride was made up of Mr. Dursley grumbling that he was to be late for work because of this. Indeed he was so distressed he didn't even notice all of the funny cloaked people that were all but dancing in the streets. This time the note left with little Harry would only to say that his name was, well, Harry, nothing else. One could hardly call it a note, more of a nametag really.

But Harry couldn't complain. Being so young he had no use for last names anyway. The people who ran St Mary's were only a little more upset about it.

Harry stayed there for a year and in that year he showed himself to be a bright and curious child, always getting into something. Now this isn't to say he was a genius, but things tended to happen around Harry, and that's what made him special. So almost a year to the day Harry was left at the orphanage, he was taken away…and given a large piece of birthday cake.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

It was on a very special day that Watari arrived home with the new boy, H. Not only was it Halloween, it was L's birthday. The only person not happy to meet the tot was Mello when he realized that another person to feed ment one less piece of chocolate birthday cake for him. As far as he was concerned the kid was lucky it also happened to be Halloween.

H, as he was being called for now, looked as if he could have been L's own son with his wild black hair that stuck up in all directions. But L couldn't always be home for his boys. To make up for that H had taken to following around a boy named Matt who had reddish brown hair, and who also happened to be the best friend of one chocolate loving Mello. Matt who, for some reason, was very obsessed with an Alice in wonderland video game, had jokingly started to call his little shadow the Mat Hatter. Matt's Alice in Wonderland phase soon passed, the name, however, stuck.

So life went on at Whammy's as it always did. Some years passed and L came and went as his job as a super detective allowed. But he was home often enough to become a real hero to the children living there. To the orphans he was more than just a super letter on a screen. To three he was even seen as older brother figure, and to one, a father. And while he couldn't always be home, let it also be known that L never forgot a birthday, always sending home the exact games, toys, puzzles and chocolates his boys wanted most. Not that they thought it odd that he always knew just what they wanted. He was L after all, and as such he knew everything.

Or so they thought…

Remember those…things…that tended to happen around little Hatter at St Mary's, the things that made him special? Well they didn't stop. And for the life of him L couldn't figure out what those things were. Finally he labeled them as magic and called them Tricks. For what was a Mat Hatter without a few Tricks up his sleeves?

Hatter, bright and clever as he was, wasn't as smart as the other children at Whammy's. It could be quite frustrating, and being around Near could really make it worse at times. Hatter could see why Mello got so upset around him. Well once Mat's Hatter realized those things special to him, those things L called his Tricks, those Tricks that got him into Whammy's House in the first place, he tried to make them happen more and more. He wanted to fit in with the other children, as well as any of them could fit in. And to fit in, you had to be special.

Hatter idolized the older boys Matt, Mello, and even Near, though mostly Matt who walked around with his games and goggles and hair that shined red in the sun. He wanted to be just like them, even though he could never win when Matt let him play games and quite frankly Mello scared him. So while he couldn't be just like them, he could use his Tricks to make sure they kept letting him tag along. What he didn't realize was that from the time he started following Matt around as a tot, the older boy had grown quite attached. Not that he'd say so. But whenever his Hatter had a bad dream or an ouchie, Matt would be the one to take care of it; heck Hatter became the only child there that Mello wasn't allowed to push around.

So while Hatter didn't need to offer his Tricks to tag along, the boys, especially Mello, weren't going to say no. Who wouldn't want the Mat Hatter on their side? And to be honest Hatter had fun helping them sneak sweets from the kitchen. He also had fun helping them pull pranks on the other children, even Near sometimes though he felt a little bad for that. But alas he was with Matt, and Matt was with Mello. The one thing he wouldn't do was use his Tricks to help Mello when he felt the need to bully. Those times he just hid behind Matt, and upon occasion 'helped' Near with puzzles or building things from blocks and dice.

Near, he found, was a pretty ok guy, even if he never went outside much. Also with Near being only two years older, he felt a little more at ease just playing with toys with and around him. Matt was ok, but then again Matt always was. Mello on the other hand was four years older and officially a big kid, therefore the only thing to play around him was big kid games like tag, soccer and the like. Luckily for little Hatter, who was indeed very little for someone his age, he was fast. Because of this even the nine year olds like Mello let him play. He never realized what Mello would do to them if they didn't. Indeed anyone who had the nerve to be overly mean to Mat's Hatter somehow managed to run into a wall or a door or fall down the stairs the very next day often landing with black eyes and busted lips. Because of this and for quite some time Hatter truly believed meanness and clumseyness were two traits that came together. That someone couldn't have one without the other. It was Rodger who finally told him the difference when one day Hatter asked if that was how things worked why didn't Mello fall down more stairs?

It was after that Hatter realized the maybe Mello wasn't quite so scary as he thought. Although he was fairly sure Mello only let him tag along half as much as he did because of Matt. Either way, Hatter was quite content with his life. He was happy and healthy and best of all, in just two more sleeps his L would be back!

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

L did indeed come home. He spent some special time talking with Near and Mello, for in some ways they were the most special at Whammys. After that he played (and won) a few video games with Matt, ate some Chocolate with Mello in the garden while they played catch, and helped Near solve puzzles and make finger puppets in the den. Then he spent a whole day with Hatter playing robots, wondering the grounds, eating strawberry cake, and doing whatever else Hatter wished. It was a sort of father and son day after all and he was never happier.

Later that evening as he sat between L and Matt watching a movie with all of the other children, he couldn't shake the feeling that today had been special. That everything was to perfect, and looking up at L, whose pale skin, black eyes, and hair so much like his own shone in the glow of the television, he felt the need to remember L, just how he looked today and in that moment. So he did, and ended up watching L rather than the movie until he fell asleep.

He woke up to find himself in L's arms and then being tucked into his own bed with a soft smile, a hug and a kiss to the temple.

The next day L left Whammy's House. This case would take longer than the others to solve, the boys were soon told. And Hatter…well…for some reason, in his heart of hearts, he was very glad to have used that last evening together to watch his L, rather than the movie.

HPDNHPDNHPDNHPDNHPDN

So that's it for now. It's not complete and I don't know when it ever will be (or exactly where it's going really) but I felt that I had to get it up. I wrote this a year or two ago (the fact that I can't remember proves it's been a while :P ) and I only just transferred it from my old laptop to my new one, you know the one that actually Can access the internet haha. But I really just wanted to have it out there finished or not, even if it left off in a somewhat endable way.

Now on to the disclaimers :)

I don't own anything Harry Potter or Death Note. ( The plot however is my own.

Now it seems to me that around the same time I came up with this idea and typed it out I read a story that mentioned Matt as the Matt Hatter or something of the sort and I remember thinking it was clever and reviewing that I liked it – however I had already thought of calling Harry Hatter (it was the only thing I could think of starting with a H that I liked enough to use haha and believe me I went through a lot of H names and words :P ) and I was in a total Matt love phase so I thought putting them together for my story would be really cute. Now I the only thing missing in this is I have no idea who this other author is or which story (though I THINK it MAY have been a Matt/Mellow fic) but I thought i'd put it out there that her idea, though not quite the same as mine, was quite brilliant and published first :D

Anything else recognizable is mere coincidence :)


End file.
